Spring lock and loaded
by VampireoftheSnpw
Summary: Why was the safe room sealed off? What happened to Golden Freddy? Well here is a short story on the incident that ruined Fredbear's family diner.


Children's screams and shouts of happiness were loud throughout the diner as Freddy and Bonnie pretended to play on stage. Waiters and waitresses were doing their best to avoid running children. Parents try calming their children down from their seats while eating. And what am I doing? No I'm not a parent, I'm keeping an eye on the animatronics. You see both of the animatronics have a person assigned to them in case they need to do other stuff or they break down. We have to learn what they do, say and act as when the time comes then we have to climb inside.

By we I mean me and Vincent, we both started around the same time and both of us use the suits. I use the Freddy suit while Vincent uses Bonnie, I told him it was better this way as he's tall enough for Bonnie while I am just about Freddy's height. The reason I'm keeping an eye on the animatronics now is that they aren't acting as they should normally, their movements are a bit stiff and they slightly stutter their words but nothing too big to worry about.

Glancing down the hall to my left I noticed someone walking towards me, it was Fritz the security guard. Fritz is a nice guy but he can get a bit stuttery especially when he's the guy in charge of making training audio. He's been working a bit longer than me so he knows the place a bit better. He walks around during the day as he's told me that it can get quite boring since he just sits there.

He walks up past me but stops. "Uh, should Freddy be freezing like that?" He asks as he points at the stage. I took my eyes off of them for a few minutes and one of them stops working, unfortunately it's Freddy. Walking over to the stage I apologize to the parents and tell the children that Freddy just needed a break and that he'll be back in a few minutes, they were fine with it except for a few whines.

Dragging him to the safe room was difficult as even though he's empty he's quite heavy because of the metal. Standing him up I look around the room for my crank to open him up but I spot Vincent sat there. He was working with parts on a secret project that he had, yet he had permission from Mr Fazbear for the parts. Not wanting to disturb him I carried on looking for my crank.

Picking it up from the floor by my stuff where I had carelessly thrown it before I placed it within the slot and turned it. It slowly loosened up and created an entrance way allowing me access. Slowly closing it up and locking the springs in place I moved a bit to make sure that everything was working right. "Hey Vincent, you might want to keep an eye on Bonnie. I'll be on stage." I said to him.

"Yeah, sure. I need to take some stuff to the parts room." He replied as I heard him picking up what he was working on. He opened the door for me and I thanked him while walking out. The joints were definitely stiff as I tried to climb up onto the stage. This was the part I always found weird when Vincent wasn't in Bonnie, I had to pretend to interact with the rabbit. Following the routine that I've had to memorize I could feel myself stiffen from the stiff movements.

I couldn't believe it when it happened, the locks within the right arm snapped smashing right into my arm as I was waving at the children. Oh God it hurt but I had to hold in any noise as to not disturb the children. I could feel blood trickle down my arm as I glanced at the safe room, I needed to get there. "Sorry kids, looks like this ol' Freddy will need to go for a little while. But I will be back later." I said earning a lot of whines and complaints from the children but their parents calmed them down.

I slowly walked back to the safe room ignoring the pain in my arm as I felt the locks suddenly snap around my left leg. Dragging my leg, I quickly dragged myself to the safe room shutting the door behind me. Sitting against the wall I used my left arm to pull my left leg up to my chest hoping to stop the blood while letting my right arm flop at my side. Pulling my other leg up to my chest I took deep breaths to get through the pain, it hurt so much. I flinched when the locks snap around my left arm making it flop against my side unable to hold it up. Biting my lip I closed my eyes tightly trying to breathe through the pain.

Hearing the door creak open I slowly open my eyes seeing Vincent there. "Hey dude, you okay?" Vincent asked me but I couldn't tell what expression he has on his face, it was worry and I think fascination? Taking a deep breath I replied to him. "The suit is malf-functioning. Please can y-you call an ambulance?" I watched as a smirk slowly grew across his face. "Yeah, sure I will." He replied quickly shutting the door. I thought he was going to phone them but then I heard the lock turn from the outside. Just as I was going to call for him I felt the locks snap on my right leg, I won't be getting away from here anytime soon.

Tears streamed from my eyes as the pain was becoming unbearable, I'm surprised I was able to bear it this far. I could hear the locks for the rest of the suit strain, this was the end. I didn't have to wait too long as the torso locks snapped into mine. The pain was agonizing and I could no longer breathe, it was crushing my lungs. I was going to die right here and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Black spots appeared in my vision quickly becoming more and more frequent until my vision went completely black. I could no longer feel the pain, hear the sounds outside the door or feel my body anymore. I was gone.

**~Vincent's pov~**

Locking the door behind me I couldn't help the smirk across my face, this place is a step closer to being shut down. First the five children thanks to me and now the stupid animatronics killed someone. Heading over to the parts and services room I looked at the beings infront of me. I will make lots of money out of these four. New Freddy, new Bonnie, "Chica" and "Foxy", the new faces of Fazbear entertainment which will save this company and I won't have to go in that death trap anymore. I'll get out of this dump and I'll get off free.

Heading over to Mr Fazbear he looked worried. "Is there something wrong Mr Fazbear?" I asked him. "The lock for the safe room isn't working and well um... We can no longer use Freddy..." He replied. "Why not? What happened to what's his name?" I never bothered learning his name, didn't see the point. "Well he's uh... Passed away..." Mr Fazbear replied looking at the ground. "I'm going to have to shut down, there's no way anyone will want to come here again." He continued on. Just as I was about to tell him about my creation he was already rushing people out. "Vincent... I want you to lock up the place... I need to plan for the future... I'll call you if I need you..." He said while throwing the keys to me. He didn't even give me a chance for my plan.

I waited until everyone was gone before going to the parts room, they won't be used afterall. I dragged them out and carefully placed Freddy, Bonnie and Chica on stage while putting Foxy on a separate stage with a curtain infront of him. This is what I had planned for them. The three would be a band while Foxy would be a separate act. I went into the spare room ignoring the body slumped there within the golden bear suit and I grabbed my crank. I decided to move Bonnie to another room to get a better look at my creations.

There was no point in moving them so I went back to Bonnie. I heard a crash of thunder and saw water leak through the ceiling, great it was raining. Glancing up at the hallway I heard footsteps, no one should be here. Walking out the room I noticed Freddy moving, why was he here?! I ran up to him quickly dismantling him, they're not meant to walk around unless I activate them, something was wrong. Heading back into the room I heard something else walking around then one by one I was visited by the rest of my creations. One by one I had to dismantle my children and left them lying on the ground.

Heading back to the room I knew that was it, there were none left. As I turned to leave I saw the door blocked by children but I recognized these ones. These children were dead, the ones I stuffed into my creations. I stepped back scared as I watched one of them walk towards me. I tried what I could to avoid them as I couldn't leave the room and they wouldn't stop following. That's when my eyes fell on the slumped animatronic against the opposite wall, Bonnie. I quickly ran past the child, pushed in the crank, winding it and squeezed inside. They couldn't touch me now.

I couldn't hold in my laughter as the children looked disappointed. Suddenly I was in a lot of pain as the locks snapped all over. Shaking, I slowly fell to the ground unable to breathe. Twitching I leaned against the wall. Was this how my partner felt? Closing my eyes I tried to let go but after a little bit I didn't feel any different except the pain numbing. Opening my eyes I looked around, I felt different. I'm still alive within Bonnie. There's no more Vincent, no more Bonnie. It's me, Spring Trap.


End file.
